matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid
Biography Michael Karl Popper Kid's story is told in the named Animatrix short, Kid's Story. Kid was a bluepill in the Matrix, named Michael Popper. Some time after Neo gained his powers as The One, Popper has been receiving strange dreams about falling to his death, and at one point wonders if he was alone after typing in a chat room, somewhat aware of the Nebuchadnezzar's exploits. At one point, Popper received a cell phone from Neo, and was in the middle of class when a small group of Agents drove to Popper's school. Kid receives a phone call from Neo stating that the Machines knew about Kid's self-awareness. After skateboarding away from the pursuing Agents and school staff, Kid eventually tries to climb up to the school roof, and deliberately falls to his death, only to self-substantiate and release himself from the Matrix. He thanks Neo, with Neo only telling Kid that he saved himself. He was tested in the Jump program from Morpheus. Life in Zion Kid started to live in Zion shortly after his rescue. Kid wanted to join the Nebuchadnezzar, as it was the ship with Neo and it was the one that saved him. The Battle for Zion Volunteering Kid volunteered to be an APU ammunition loader during the Battle for Zion. While pushing a cart during preparations, he spills his load in front of Captain Mifune. Mifune is harsh with Kid, citing his age as a factor. However, Kid is able to convince the Captain that the Machines do not discriminate based on the age of their enemy. Mifune approves of Kid's stance and allows him to serve but also treats him like a mature soldier. Fighting During the Dock battle, Kid is called upon to reload Mifune's APU. Kid is nearly successful, however, one of the crates becomes jammed. Kid is able to load the crate properly but soon after Mifune's APU is overwhelmed by a large swarm of Sentinels. As the Hammer approaches the Dock with a functioning EMP and the gate needs to be opened, the sole APU that can open the gate is Mifune's. Kid is reluctant to take the mission, having never completed the APU training program. Though the Captain lies horribly mangled and dying he boosts Kid's morale by telling him he never completed the training course either. Kid takes up the fallen Captain's APU and approaches the Gate. However, he is soon attacked by several Sentinels. As they move in to kill him, he is rescued by Zee, wielding a blaster. Declaring his belief in Neo as "The One", he blasts the cable holding the gate, allowing the Hammer to enter and activate its EMP, winning the first round of the battle. Final Showdown A New Matrix After being recovered by Neo, Kid resided in Zion making friends with Shimada. Kid eventually became one of the rebels participating in the war against the Machines and the Matrix. During the attack of Zion, Kid was one of the ammo loaders for the APU. units. After Captain Mifune's death, Kid facilitated the entry of the Mjolnir by shooting one of the lock mechanisms. Some time after the end of the war, Kid was trained by Morpheus in a series of training programs sometime before Morpheus's demise. Shortly after, Kid was first seen spotting one of the magic boxes, with a Cypherite redpill named Cryptos making speeches about re-insertion into the Matrix. Being angered about Neo's sacrifice being for nothing, Kid, along with Shimada forms E Pluribus Neo (From Many, a New One), to combat the Cypherite threat. He also became the captain of Neo's Hope. Trivia *Kid is the only person to escape the Matrix without taking the redpill. *He is probably named after the philosopher Karl Popper. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Redpills Category:Resistance Characters Category:Zionites Category:E Pluribus Neo Category:Hovercraft Captains